Kage Ookami
by reicheru-x
Summary: AU - Cloud Strife and Squall Leonhart are the two best undecover officers the L.A.P.D ever produced, but now they are on a mission against two assassins who seem to know there every move and thought before they make it.
1. Chapter 1

Well here is the start of my Final Fantasy story. Has a few crossover characters but will mostly concentrate on the different characters in VII. Oh all the assassins names are Japanese even if they live in America ^^. It was hard writing it set in America because I live in the UK but meh it worked better.

**Disclaimer: **I make nothing from this because I don't own anything to do with Final Fanatsy or the cars I use =/ if I did I would be rich and actually own the cars. But one day I do hope to work for a games company so I can own a cool character like Sephiroth. But for now fanfictions will have to do :(

**Chapter 1**

Rain hammered down on the dull streets of Los Angeles. It was midnight and the streets were almost empty, except for one hooded figure walking down the sidewalk; had there been no street lights throughout the street he would have been completely concealed in the shadows of the night as he crept his way through silhouetted street.

Without warning the mysterious figure turned off down a small alley way between the towering buildings to be faced with two rather large but well built men in black suits and shades.

"The boss has been expecting you" the darker of the two men spoke as he crossed his arms over his well toned chest as the other indicated towards a door to his left. The figure gave a nod as he walked to the door only to stop in the doorway and turn to face the men again.

"Rude. Have you spoken to Reno and Ryuu lately?" the figure spoke in a deep masculine voice indicating that the figure is in fact a male. The taller darker skinned one of the two gave a small nod in response to the shadowed males answer.

"Yeah Ryuu called me earlier saying that Shinku has another assignment for you that could link to the Shiruba-Tenshi. He said to go see him when you're done"

The gloomy figure gave a nod to the man before turning around and heading up a flight of metal stairs. "Call in later" he shouted back at the two who had just taken up their position at either side of the door making sure no one could get in.

"You know him?" spoke the shorter man who had yet to say anything. Rude snorted a laugh as he turned to face the short male.

"Yeah, he's called the Kage Ookami and I am the one who recommended him to Mr Caraway he's one of the best along with his partner Akuma Raion" Rude responded as he turned back and lent his back against the wall on the left of the door.

"And who's Shiruba-Tenshi?" The man again questioned as he removed his mirrored glasses to reveal a pair of purple-blue eyes. Rude turned and looked back at the other male who guessed he was looking at him in shock not that you could really tell through his glasses.

"You don't know who the Shiruba-Tenshi is?" the other man shook his head in response. "He is considered one of the best assassins to ever exist. No one has ever seen him and survived so no one knows what he looks like… except the Kage Ookami… The only person, who has seen his face, heard his name and lived afterward. They're both considered walking legends. Legends whose aim it is to destroy the other" Rude explained as he watched the other male place his shades back on his face and take up his position.

-----

The Kage Ookami slowly strolled up the stairs, he could still hear the conversation going on outside between the two males; their conversation boiling up his blood in anger towards the man who caused him so much pain and suffering. The figure suddenly stopped and slammed his hand into the wall beside the door he had just arrived at.

"Bastard!"

The male regained his composure before opening the door before him and walking into a large office. Compared to what he had seen of the building before hand, he had expected it to be a run down old building but the room he was currently in shouted arrogant old man.

The room was full with lots of vulgar art statues that seemed as though they were rejected and thrown aside with no value on them what so ever. However one sculpture in particular caught the young assassin's eye. It was a large statue of a woman with a young child stood next to her. The child was no more than three years old and was wearing a pretty party dress which was decorated with different style ribbons. He recognised the young child but couldn't place where he had seen them.

"Ahh seems you have taken interest in my most valued possession. I had this sculpted for my late wife's birthday present. Sadly soon after she died meaning I had to bring up my daughter… Only to have her hate me now… Funny how it works really"

The young assassin turned around to be face with a taller man, built obviously like he had been apart of the forces in his early life.

"You must be Mr Caraway" he spoke in a deep voice pulling his hood down over his face more to keep it completely hidden. The elder man nodded though he was not sure how the man would be able to see through his hood.

"Yes now down to business. Kage Ookami as I have heard you are currently on the lookout for any information regarding the gang the Tsviets. Well I have gathered some information which I shall give to you" he spoke as he held up a few files. "In exchange you will assassinate Rufus Shinra head of the Shinra organization… Obviously you will not receive this information until he is killed…"

Caraway stopped when he heard the assassin start laughing bitterly. The laugh itself sent shivers down the ex-generals back. The man before him was a cold blooded killer and he did not recall saying anything remotely comical.

"I have a better idea" the shadow assassin stated as he took a step closer to the man and lowered his hood. "YOU!" The ex-general screamed he attempted to run but the man before him moved so swiftly he didn't notice the katana until it was embedded through him breaking his ribs and piercing his left lung.

"I will take the information. And the only reason I am here is for a mission given to me by Rufus himself. You were becoming a liability you had to be taken out. And I was the best man for the job… Akuma go through this information" the now visible blonde man stated into the shadows.

Another figure emerged from the shadows of the room approaching the blonde and the slowly dying man before him. He quickly grabbed the folder from Caraway and began to flick through it whilst the other assassin pressed against Caraways chest embedding the katana deeper into his lungs.

"This is useless. We already know all the groups names. Weiss, Nero, Rosso, Shelke and Azul. That's all that's in here. No pictures nothing. Even Rufus gave us more than this. Damn! Kaosu will not be happy with this. " the brown haired assassin stated as he walked up behind the crouched man and drew his own weapon from behind the long duster coat he was wearing.

"What are you going to do?" the elder man spluttered out coughing up a fair amount of blood. "I have seen your faces I know you work for… Ahh!" Caraway shouted in pain as the brunette shoved his own katana through his back and straight through his right lung.

"I would watch your mouth. We can't afford to keep you alive for that very reason. Not that we were going to keep you alive anyway. Not good for business and we wouldn't get paid. Not sure Rufus would be happy with that, then again neither would Ryuu and Fushichou and I'm not sure I want to piss those guys off" the blonde spoke as he began to turn his katana within the kneeling mans rib cage cracking the bones as well as ripping open his lung more but purposely missing his heart.

"You… wo... work with the… Shinku Fushichou and… the Kaosu Ryuu" the man spluttered out having gone completely numb from blood loss he could now no longer feel the katana rotating within his chest.

Both of the young assassins gave a wicked laugh as the blonde of the two pulled out his katana. Now Caraway felt pain and it only increased as the brunette behind him began to pull the blade upwards cutting up through his lung and scrapping against his collar bone.

"Would you like the honours Kage-sama?"

"I know our names are Japanese but what's with the honorific Akuma? If only you were always this polite, normally you're a total bastard"

The brunette rolled his eyes at his partners constant babbling. "Shut up baka. Watashi ishi kyosei suru anata! Now are you going to finish this or me?" the brunette was annoyed now the blonde was meant to be older than he was but he always acted so stupid especially when the final strike was needed.

"How about we share this one, he's big money and we need to get back before we get suspicious and have no alibi, not that we should need one but its better to be safe than sorry" the blonde said seriously. "But before we do that first I am not an idiot and second you are not getting anywhere near that area to try to castrate me. Now talk English motherfucker!" the blonde shouted at his partner who smirked in response.

"Either side of the neck?" the brunette stated as the smirk on his face grew sadistic as he looked down at the already dying man. "Love it" the blonde responded. The two assassins span round simultaneously striking the ex-generals neck from either side causing the two blades to clash together, and the two men to get splashed with the crimson blood of their most recent victim.

"Well as fun as this has been we must dash we have work tomorrow and I need my beauty sleep" the blonde said as he attempted to pull off a posh British accent causing his young partner to yet again roll his eyes in annoyance.

"Shut up we have to get back to the bar remember Kaosu said two am and we have twenty minutes left and we have three blocks to make up" the brunette stated as he pulled his hood up so his face could not be seen. The blonde shot an annoyed look over to the brunette before pulling up his own hood.

"Oi! by the way do you recognise the child in that sculpture? It's bugging me" the blonde spoke as he turned back to the sculpture. The brunette looked over at the sculpture in question, especially at the small child. He too recognised the child, the structure of the face, shape of the eyes. Where he had seen her before he could not place and like the blonde he found it rather annoying.

"No idea but we haven't got time to ponder this lets go. Rude should be waiting downstairs" Akuma stated as he left the room closely followed by the Kage Ookami. They slowly made there way down the stairs seeing that Rude and his partner were still outside.

"Ookami he knows too much were going to have to get rid of him. Do you think Rude will mind" the brunette spoke. The blonde gave a nod in response. "Rude said it would be required too" the blonde whispered as they walked out the door. The Kage Ookami looked over at the taller man who nodded his head so he withdrew his now clean katana.

"Sorry but you know too much. Nothing personal" the blonde stated as he span around and embedded his katana in the heart of Rude's partner. With his hood up neither of the two saw the sadistic smirk appear on his face as he pulled the blade out again and watched the body crumple to the floor.

"You two need a lift? You only have seven minutes to get back" Rude asked as he kicked the body of his now dead partner into the entrance of the building and closed the door. He turned back to the two assassins and led them deeper into the alley way until they came to an opening where a jet black BMW M5 was parked.

"Typical. Why a BMW can I ask. Do you know what BMW says to me?" the blonde said as he opened the rear left side door. Rude turned to look at the blonde who had just removed his hood again to reveal his face.

"It says nothing different to me than the Mclaren Mercedes SLR Roadster says or any other car you own. It says arrogant stuck up arsehole" Rude spoke as he climbed into the driver side of his car. The brunette snorted at there behaviour, they were always like this when it came to cars. The blonde liked fast and powerful cars whereas Rude liked big and noisy.

"I'll stick with my Dodge thanks now can we go" the brunette shouted. Rude huffed and started the engine driving off down the street.

* * *

**Assassins name translations:**

Kage Ookami – Shadow wolf

Akuma Raion – Devil Lion

Kaosu Ryuu – Chaos Dragon

Shinku Fushichou – Crimson Phoenix

Shiruba-Tenshi – Silver Angel

**Other:**

Watashi ishi kyosei suru anata - I will castrate you.... (Not sure on this one completely... It could be wrong. If you know let me know ^^)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Still dont own anything and just doing this for fun because my friend wanted me to.

**Chapter 2**

It had been a hectic night enough as it was. Working overtime when he should have been on vacation was not how he wanted to spend his life. But as they say there is no rest for the wicked. Reeve Tuesti Chief of Police in the Central Bureau of downtown Los Angeles was beyond annoyed. His best officers had snuck out saying they had family issues meaning they had to leave early. What made it worse was it was not the first time.

"Lockhart where's are my two incompetent Commanders" Reeve shouted through his office. A woman lent her head around the door he long almost black hair falling slightly in her face.

"I'll go check out front" she stated as she stood from her seat. "Send them straight to my office" the female heard him shout behind her. She was going to kill them two when she saw them; she was fed up with getting shouted at when they were not in on time.

The young woman stepped out the double doors and stood on the sidewalk looking out for the two males. Suddenly the area was filled up with the sound of screeching tyres as a charcoal grey Mustang and a crimson Corvette span around the corner in a drag race.

"You fucking idiots your members of the police force that does not mean you can treat the roads like your playground you could have hurt someone or caused a major crash" the female shouted as she watched a blonde haired male with piercing blue eyes and a brown haired male with silvery green eyes climb out the two cars.

"Sorry Tifa but Squall wanted to test his new car against the power of the Mustang. The GT500 is no pushover you know" The blonde stated as the smile on his face lit up his blue eyes. He ran his hand through his spiky blonde hair and looked over at Squall who was looking at his new car.

"Corvette Z06 brand new just released, delivered today. Seventy eight thousand dollars. Best spent money ever don't you agree Cloud" Squall laughed as he locked his car. Cloud rolled his eyes and looked over to the grey Mustang with white racing stripes which went from the front grill straight through the middle of the bonnet and over the roof.

"I'll stick to the muscle of the Shelby Mustang thanks Squall" Cloud laughed in response. The two turned to Tifa expecting to see her smiling. However they were sadly mistaken. Tifa had a look like she was about to kill the two born again teenagers. Cloud and Squall both began to back off knowing that the young woman's strength was to be feared.

"Get your arse's into the office now before I smash those cars up then kick your arses. Reeve is looking for you and I have had enough of dealing with the shit he shouts out about you two being lazy arse motherfuckers"

Tifa stormed off into the building leaving the two of them stood outside with passers by looking at them and whispering about correct police conduct and questioning how L.A can be safe if they are the Police officers looking out for them.

"I think she's on her period" Squall stated as he and the blonde started to walk into the building. Cloud gave a light nod in response.

"You do know that an angry woman does not necessarily mean that they are on their period. With you two around what can you expect, you're walking disaster areas. If you weren't such great officers you would probably not have a job. Not that it would matter coming from well off families and all" spoke a slow soft feminine voice from behind them as they signed in for the day.

"You know Aerith we can't help it if we have money and like wasting it on trivial thing such as cars. The same as we can't help getting an adrenaline rush from doing dangerous stunts in the car. But women moan about everything we do we are not that bad right Squall" Cloud stated as he turned to face the short brow haired woman who was smiling sweetly. Squall gave Cloud and unsure nod causing Aerith to giggle.

"Don't try and understand women okay. Just try hard not to annoy Tifa. The Chiefs giving her a hard time about you two lately; you know he's meant to be on holiday and last nights murders has made it worse" Aerith explained as the three of them walked through the station.

"What do you mean? Murders?" Cloud and Squall spoke concurrently as they stopped before a set of double doors which led into their offices.

"Gene Caraway of Shinra industries the Ex-general and someone called Bruce Johnson were murdered last night. Or more as we believe assassinated by the duo you are investigating. The Kage Ookami and Akuma Raion or in English the Shadow Wolf and Demon Lion… I still think that its funny how they are you're two favourite animals. They seem to have an obsession with you two. They left you a message again by the way. And you better get to the Chief office. I will warn you though he's been working all night and hasn't had his coffee" with that Aerith left the two of them alone standing in the hallway.

Squall looked over at Cloud. His face was emotionless but his sapphire eyes shone with emotion. Suffering… Anger… Squall could understand the feelings. Along with another emotion that shone in the sparkling eyes. Amusement…

"Come on we better get this over with" Cloud stated as he pushed the double doors open and the two officers walked through the crowded office. It was obvious something big had happened. Everyone was rushing around with papers in there hand. Images of the body that obviously had once been a person were stuck over the walls for reference.

"Rinoa is pretty shaken up by all this. She didn't like him much but still family is family" the two heard someone speak. The same thought entered both of the two twenty odd year old men's minds. What did Rinoa have to do with the two who had been assassinated?

Cloud and Squall both made their way into Reeves office to find him shouting at one of the newly appointed detectives about how he liked sugar in his coffee. Having walked into this situation many times before they sat themselves in the leather chairs before the Chief's desk and looked out of the window at their two cars wishing they could be driving rather than with their caffeine deprived superior.

"And where prey0 tell have you two slackers been while we have been slaving over _your _investigation? You two wanted the assassin duo. And you got them so you could at least be around when they strike" Reeve shouted at the two of them as the petite blonde woman rushed from the room to make the Chief and the commanders a coffee.

"Well they chose us more than we chose them. We heard they left a message for us again" Squall said as the blonde woman came back in and handed each of them a coffee. Two strong no milk or sugar and the other milk with a light sprinkling of sugar.

Reeve stood up and moved over to a filing cabinet and pulled out a small evidence bag with a note inside and handed it to the two police officers.

_--- Commanders ---_

_It seems the plot thickens as time goes by_

_We are getting closer to our objective_

_The angel will pay for how he has made us all suffer_

_We shall have yours and our revenge_

_We shall bathe in his blood and toast to the death_

_Of the __shinigami_

_----- Kage Ookami -----_

The two finished reading the slip of paper within the bag and placed it back on the desk before them. The three men remained in silence drinking their coffee and thinking over the note.

"My Japanese is slightly rusty what does shinigami mean?" Reeve finally said into the silence causing the two younger males to look up at their police chief.

Squall gave a small sigh before placing his cup on a coaster on the desk and sitting back in his chair causing his brown hair to fall into his scarred face.

"Shinigami means god of death… But what confuses me is the use of angel and shinigami. The last three notes have used the Japanese reference to angel being Tenshi. But now they are using the word angel and whereas past notes have contained multiple Japanese references this only has one being the word shinigami." Squall spoke as he looked over at Cloud who merely gave an "hn" of agreement.

"Furthermore now they are stating they are out for revenge on what caused them and us pain… Can I ask where the note was discovered?" Squall asked. Reeve got up again and walked over to the cabinet again and pulled out another evidence bag this time containing a folder.

"It contains no vital information and has no one but the Ex-generals DNA on it so you can take it out" Reeve explained to the two officers as he sat back down and handed the folder to Cloud.

Cloud pulled the folder out and opened it and he and Squall began to look at the contents.

_The Tsviets._

_Weiss the Immaculate_

_Nero the Sable_

_Rosso the Crimson_

_Shelke the Transparent_

_Azul the Cerulean_

The file held no pictures and no other information, just a small piece of paper with the five well known names of gang that call themselves the Tsviets. Reeve analysed the way in which the two responded to the evidence. They were not the best police officers he had for no reason.

"So what do you two think?" Reeve questioned before he downed what was left of his cooling coffee. The two young commanders looked at one another before nodding and turning back to the Chief.

"We have a feeling this is something to do with the Shiruba-Tenshi" the two stated together surprising Reeve enough to make him drop the coffee cup still in his hand causing it to smash against the floor startling the woman who had just entered the room to collect the cups.

"You mean _The _Shiruba-Tenshi... The most well known assassin and most wanted man in the US but what has he got to do with the four of you?" Reeve exclaimed as he indicated for the woman to leave the room and lent down and collected the broken pieces of his cup.

"It is common knowledge that he is the reason I no longer have any family as well as Squall no longer having a mother, sir. It is the only thing I can think of. But what the two of them have to do with him I have no idea. I suggest more research into this allegation. I may see if I can get any information from my source." Cloud stated as he stood from his chair and placed the file back on the desk and turned to leave.

"By the way what has Rinoa got to do with the two victim's sir? We heard someone mention it"

Reeve looked up from the broken cup within his hand into the blue eyes of the blonde commander his own eyes filled with pain and remorse for his young officer.

"Gene Caraway was her father"

The room remained silent as the blonde and brunette took in this information. Squall's fists were clenched together in anger as he heard Cloud punch the wall behind him.

"Bastards! I swear if it's the last thing I ever do I will kill the three of them" He shouted as he fell to the floor on his knees. Squall stood up and walked over to his friend. "We will make this right" he spoke quietly to his friend so only he heard.

"Vincent... We need to talk to Vincent... Chief can you get Vincent Valentines number for me. Should be in the phone book, I left my cell in the car" Cloud spoke as he allowed his brunette friend and partner to help him to his feet. Reeve nodded and pulled out the phone book from his desk draw and handed the phone Cloud.

"Okay found it. 1-213-233-9413 (1). Got that?" Reeve spoke as he re-closed the book and placed it in the draw. Cloud lifted the phone to his ear and waited for someone to answer.

"_Mr Valentines office how may I help you?"_

"Yes I am a friend of Vincent's. Cloud Strife, L.A.P.D can you tell him I am calling it is rather urgent"

"_I will send a message through if you will hold please"_

_**Beep, beep**_

"_Vincent Valentine speaking"_

"Vince its Cloud"

"_Hello Cloud, this is a rather unorthodox call so can we make this quick"_

Cloud started to pace the room as he was talking into the phone; indicating to the two men in the room that he was still angry and needed to vent his anger.

"The Kage has risen and the tenshi strikes at midnight regardless of chance"

"_Give me an hour and I will meet you in the foyer. Be there Cloud if you are not there when I arrive I will leave"_

With Vincent's last comment the phone went dead signifying that he had in fact put the phone down. Cloud looked at Squall who was pinching the bridge of his nose and looking at the floor. Reeve however had no idea what the exchange between the two had meant.

"What did that mean?" Reeve questioned gaining himself a smirk from both the men in the room. Squall stood up and walked to the door and looked back at his friend and chief.

"He was in a meeting so I gave a code only he would recognise. He will meet us here in the entrance in an hour. I believe it would also be best if we met him alone, he has trust issues. Then again you would expect that from an attorney" he said before turning and leaving Cloud and Reeve in the room alone. Cloud gave Reeve one last smirk before he followed his partner out of the room leaving Reeve confused but not worried they are after all his best officers.

-------

An hour past pretty swiftly for Cloud and Squall, most people kept their distance from them as they were busy with their own part of the investigation and they all knew under circumstances such as this they were not to be messed with. Through there was a lot of work to do, the two just sat talking about their new cars comparing top speed, nought to sixty times, torque and anything else they could compare.

"We better get to the foyer, Vince should be here soon and we all know how impatient he is even in these situations and we can't afford to let him leave, he has eyes all over LA" Cloud spoke as he rose from his seat and looked at the man opposite who was sat at his desk. The brunette nodded and stood from his seat and followed the older blonde out of the room.

"Let's wait outside we all know Vince is like us and likes to make an entrance" the brunette spoke as the blonde went to sit in one of the seats designated in the reception area. Cloud stood up and rolled his eyes whilst nodding in agreement and the two partners walked outside.

After a few minutes a loud rumbling of a revving V8 engine could be heard as a metallic crimson Dodge Viper with black speed stripes across the bonnet and roof came around the corner and parked in the visitor's car park.

"Aw damn where's the Maserati Vince?" Cloud wined as they made there way over to the car as a man in a black suit with a red tie climbed from the driver's seat of the car. He was taller than both of the officers and he had long raven hair which was pulled back in a red hair band, however a few bangs still fell into his face and framed his pale cheeks and emphasised his deep red eyes.

"Being serviced Cloud. But don't you have more important things to worry about than cars. We can discuss that anytime. So what was it you wanted to discuss with me that could not wait until I actually had free time?" Vincent spoke as he allowed the two officers to lead him into the station.

"I'm gonna go ask Reeve if we can use one of the interview rooms we will get more privacy" Squall stated as he walked off leaving Cloud and Vincent stood in the entrance.

Cloud side glanced to the emotionless man beside him and gave him a snide grin and pushed his hands into his jean pockets. Vincent rolled his eyes in annoyance to the young blonde and crossed his arms over his chest waiting for the brunettes return.

"This way you two"

Cloud looked up and over to his partner and he nodded towards him and followed him off down the surprisingly empty corridor down to the cold dark interview rooms at the other end of the station.

----------------


End file.
